ESSP-C742X Broadsword
The Broadsword class ship is the first model to incorporate Storm Drive technology, it's a versatile assault carrier capable of operating in space, atmosphere and in the water. After its official launch it becomes the flagship of the ESPF in Mobile Suit Storm Gundam. Technology & Combat Immediately after the first generation gundams were produced the existing data on the Storm Drives was used to create the Storm Array; a system of several Storm Drives running in parallel which has a greater particle output. This technology was combined with the current ship under construction resulted in the first generation of Storm Drive powered ships, the ESPS-X742 Broadsword-class. The Broadsword-class is a versatile ship, capable of operating in space, air and on the water. If needed the ship can easily re-entering the Earth's atmosphere unaided while breaking into orbit with the aid of a set of atmospheric escape boosters. It's also the first ship to feature the style of catapult: a flight mode linear catapult, this specialised catapult is a dedicated deck for mobile suits in flight mode and fixed-wing air- and spacecraft. Despite being a carrier ship the Broadsword is well armed, able to lay down heavy fire with its missile launchers and particle cannons, the heaviest of which being four ASUS/24 "Tsunami" HSR Heavy Beam Cannons. The weapons us Hyper SR particles, an even further destabilised form of SR particles. For enemies with anti-beam defences the ship has a large number of missile launchers and a suitable number of different missiles to suit any mission requirement. When needed the launchers can be loaded with more "unconventional" missiles such as anti-beam dispersal or plasma field missiles. To accommodate water based combat several torpedo launchers were fitted into the underside of the ship, unlike the missile launchers, the torpedo launchers only fire light or heavy ordnance. Another new feature incorporated into this new generation of spaceships is the the Plasmatorch engines, each releasing a bright trail of heated plasma to efficiently propel the ship, this technology, along with the Storm Arrays, would later be used in future ESPF spaceships. Armaments *'ASES/04 "Gust" 60mm SR Beam SRIT' :The Broadsword has 16 60mm SR Short Range Interception Turrets mounted along it, their rapid fire capabilities make them ideal for shooting down missiles and laying down supressive fire. *'ASES/07 "Tornado" 120mm SR Beam SRIT' :A number of larger SRITs are also installed on the ship, unlike the "Gust" models, the "Tornados" are capable of severely damaging mobile suits. *'ASES/20 "Cyclone" SR Light Beam Cannon' :For additional offence/defence eight SR Light Beam Cannons are mounted on the Broadsword, they fire heavier beams then the SRITs but have a minimal charge time. *'ASXS/06 "Tsunami" HSR Heavy Beam Cannon' :The ship's heaviest weapons are four HSR Heavy Beam Cannons installed above and under the two catapults, they are installed in a fixed position and can only fire in a forwards direction. *'ENSX/15 "Calamity" Missile Launcher' :A total of 36 Missile Launchers are built into the ship, most of them located around the stern of the ship. Each can fire a number of different missiles. :*'STRS/10 "Valkyrie" Anti-Mobile Suit Missile' ::The standard Anti-Mobile Suit Missile used, the missiles are guided using the ship's systems are can easily destroy MS while damaging MA. :*'STRS/14 "Fenrir" Anti-Ship Missiles' ::Heavier Anti-Ship Missiles are used when engaging larger targets such as Mobile Armours, ships and bases. :*'STRS/19 "Vættir" Plasma Field Missiles' ::A more unusual missile, the two sections of the missile separate and deploy an ionizing gas. The missiles then deploy an electric charge through the field which electrocutes the pilots of units trapped in the field. The charge also interferces with equipment. :*'STRS/24 "Einherjar" Beam Disruption Missiles' ::Used mainly to protect the ship from beam attacks, the missiles detonate and spread a beam disrupting gas which causes beam attacks to lose cohesion when moving through it. *'ENSX/17 "Raider" Torpedo Launcher' :Eigh Torpedo Launchers are located on the underside of the ship, they're used when engaging water targets :*'STRS/10T "Norns" Anti-Mobile Suit Torpedo' ::A light but fast torpedo, easily capable of sinking marine MS with a single blow. Their on-board engines are strong enough to momentarily jump above the surface of the water. :*'STRS/14T "Jörmungandr" Heavy Torpedo' ::A considerably heavier weapon used to sink ships and submarines, like its lighter version it can propel itself out of the water to momentarily jump out of the water. System Features *'Atmospheric Escape Booster' :For exiting the Earth's atmosphere two large boosters are attached to the back of the ship, together with the main engines the Broadsword can easily break into orbit. *'Burst Mode System' :As the power plant is a Storm Array the ship is entirely capable of using the Burst Mode System in order to temporarily increase the output of the beam weapons. *'IMPL Armour' : *'Trans-Drive System' :A system unique to ships using Storm Arrays, by transferring the R particles stored in condensers to the Plasmastream engines the ship can temporarily gain a large boost in speed. The only side-effect is that the engines were not originally designed for such a function and as such continuous use can lead to damage. History First Launch Notes & Trivia Category:Solar Era Category:Solar Era Ships & Support Units Category:Mobile Suit Storm Gundam